Nova yos'Galan
Nova yos'Galan Clan Korval Brief *Daughter of Er Thom yos'Galan and Anne Davis *Born 1362''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' **same age as Val Con *Grew up at Trealla Fantrol on Liad *Mother of Syl Vor yos'Galan *Since 1385 First Speaker, holding the clan in trust until the Ring was taken up by Val Con in 1393 *as First Speaker, she announced Operation Plan B : Plan B is in effect. Assume our enemy omnipresent and dedicated to Korval’s utter ruin. Contact no one, for we cannot know which alliances stand firm and which are rotted out from the core by the work of our enemy. Arm the Passage. Secure yourself. Repeat: Plan B is in effect. Keep safe, brother. Plan B, ch 21 *On Surebleak, executive assistant to Boss Conrad (Pat Rin yos'Phelium) *Clutch name: Nova yos'Galan first speaker-in-trust Clan Korval, she who remembers.Carpe Diem, ch 14, Liad, Trealla Fantrol Description *Pale hair, violet eyes, small in stature''I Dare'', ch 59 *Prudent, self-contained, almost stern, with rare beautiful smiles *Dignified: "“I once overhead someone say he would rather meet an angry lyr-cat unarmed, than Nova and I in a reception line.”Plan B *Beautiful: "The voice was soft, accented and thoroughly lovely. And the person who came with it was slim and small and golden and perfect. The violet eyes were huge in an adorable pointed face, framed by spun-gold hair. Cheever frankly stared. The diminutive goddess stared back, infinitesimal frown shadowing the smooth expanse between flawless brows."Carpe Diem Dramliza Ability Nova’s gift of The Dramliz is portrayed in all its frightening fullness in Heirloom *“she who remembers” vividly experiences the past through long-dead ancestors. She even revived ancient Cantra yos'Phelium, when she entered Spiral DanceNeogenesis *These visions come upon her suddenly. She dreads them.Heirloom, in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume 1Carpe Diem *"Shan regretted that Nova's talent was one that gave her access only to the memories of those already dead, rather than to the living emotion all about her."Carpe Diem Other Skills *a pilot. Takes the small Nimbledrake in search of Val Con. Liz Lizardi joins her and they go to The Mercs HQ, then to LytaxinPlan B *accurately shoots a gunPlan B *Speaks Liaden, Terran, and Trade Plan B *Capably manages people and juggles multiple tasks with prudence, fairness, and shrewd serenity. She becomes executive assistant for Boss Conrad. **"Nova had managed Clan Korval as temp Delm for years. Surebleak would hardly be a challenge." Ghost Ship Kin See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts *Er Thom yos'Galan, father *Anne Davis, mother *Shan yos'Galan, brother *Anthora yos'Galan, sister''Agent of Change'' *Syl Vor yos'Galan, son *Val Con yos'Phelium, foster-brother and Delm *Kezzi of The Bedel -- street name Anna; a foster daughter to Nova **a foster sister to Syl Vor Surebleak Staff At Nova’s house on Blair Road turf, Surebleak *Michael Golden, Mike, Mr. Golden -- Nova's chief of security / "head hand" **“Michael Golden, whom Mr. McFarland had speedily taken as his advisor in matters of greater street security and implementation of new policy—what one might call “law.” Unlike Mr. McFarland, Michael Golden had grown up on Surebleak—indeed, on this very turf..."Necessity's Child, chapter 5 *Beck -- Nova's good natured cook *Gavit -- general duty 'hand *Larnce -- general duty 'hand, dismissed when he failed to adequately protect Syl Vor Necessity's Child, chapter 16 *Pounce -- house medic, or a town medic? *Ms. ker’Eklis -- Syl Vor's advanced maths tutor, dismissed for unkindness Necessity's Child, chapter 35 *Ms Veeno -- door guard, general 'handNecessity's Child, chapter 10 References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval